We Are All Wretched And Divine
by DesertDarkfire
Summary: Andy, Jake, Jinxx, Ashley and CC are performing on tour when they all walk backstage…..and come out in another universe. A universe where love is eternal, the supernatural are real and all is not what it seems. Can they get back to their world and their girlfriends? Or will their girlfriends follow them into this familiar universe? BVBxTwilight fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! Welcome to my new fanfic! I'm trying something a little different this time. I'm writing fanfic for my favorite band, Black Veil Brides! As for the people in this story, I'm sorry if I got ages/descriptions/looks wrong. I kinda made 'em up. Hope you like them anyway!**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Veil Brides or Twilight.**

Third Person POV

Andy was singing his heart out with the songs from their new record. Wretched and Divine: The Story of The Wild Ones had premiered much better than anyone expected, along with the companion movie Legion of the Black. Ashley, who apparently had a thing for dancing around while playing his bass, jumped onto the stage in front of his girlfriend. Her name was Rachel Varnish. They had been dating for about a year and two days ago, Ashley told her that he loved her. He reached his hand out to her and pulled her onto the stage. With her standing at 5'4 and Ashley at 6'1, it was like she was little but she liked it that way. She started dancing next to Ashley while he smiled at her. Rachel was almost 18, with hair as black as Ashley's with one blue streak next to her face and amber colored eyes. Seeing her friends still down in the crowd, she looked at Ashley who gave her the go ahead.

She immediately walked to the edge of the stage and invited all the guy's girlfriends onstage. Jaelynn who was firmly attached at the hip to Andy, Chrysta who was new to the concert scene but was madly in love with Jinxx nonetheless, Marina Ashton Coma who had seemingly attached CC's last name to hers, which CC didn't mind. And finally, there was Emily. She had managed to catch Jake's eye on a previous concert stop and ironically, they had run into each other at the store after the show. In fact, that was how most of their relationships had started. It was funny how Fate worked sometimes.

The girls pulled onto the stage were all 20, 19, 18 and 19 respectively. Chrysta was 5'4 and had short, strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes; Jaelynn was 5'3 and had eyes the exact same color as Andy's and spiky blonde hair with the sides shaved and dyed purple. Marina had blonde hair and green eyes and was 5'6 and Emily was only 5'4 ½, but had enough personality to make up what she lacked in height with her fiery red hair and steel grey eyes.

They all jumped onto the stage and started dancing like madwomen. Andy walked over and was singing directly at Jaelynn, who danced up next to him and at the last second before the song ended, freaked out every girl by kissing her fully on the lips. She could swear she heard a thousand girls' hearts explode at that minute. Then, the concert ended and Andy shouted "Goodnight Atlanta! You were freaking amazing tonight! We love you!"

They walked offstage hot and sweaty in their leather outfits but no one cared. They all gave their men hugs and kisses and spoke to them. "We're gonna go get cleaned up, ok? Meet us at the merch table." All the girls were like "Ok!" and let them walk off backstage to clean up.

The girls were all gushing. "Omygosh this is the best stop of the entire tour!" Rachel said. Emily said. They all giggled before Jaelynn said "You say that at _every _stop, Rachel." "At least we're not stuck in school right now. That would be such a drag."Chrysta put her hands on her hips and glared at the girls. "Well, are we gonna get out there? Those girls are gonna be ravenous and we need to make sure they know to keep their paws to themselves." Everybody nodded and was just about to head out there, when they heard a sound like the cosmos exploding. They all shared a knowing look and ran backstage where they thought they would find CC knocking something down again or Andy dropping another wine bottle.

What they found was not what they were expecting. It was Emily who spoke first.

"Where the _hell _did they go?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The guys had been walking backstage toward the bathrooms, when Ashley went off to the right and pointing at a doorway, said "Was that there before the concert?" The guys all shook their heads. He shrugged his shoulders and walked through…..and disappeared! Andy swore with surprise. "Shit! Where did he go?" He looked at Jinxx, Jake and CC, also known as Christian Coma, who were just shocked. Andy jumped up to his full 6'3 height and said "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go after him!"

They all moved forward at once, squeezing through the doorway until they were all….in a meadow?

They looked around with a WTF look on their faces. "Ok….." Jinxx said. "Where are we?" Jake snorted and said "It sure as hell isn't Atlanta. Andy, do you have any idea?"

Andy shook his head and said "Let's start walking. We need to find Ashley and get back to where we were."

They all nodded. After all, they had girlfriends and sisters to get back to. They started walking with the direction of the sun. It was just rising, so they went east, which was hopefully toward Ashley and civilization.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The band had been walking for an hour, when they found Ashley leaning against a sign that was 10 times taller than he was. He turned around and shrieked in relief.

"What the hell man?" He said to Andy. "What happened? I walked through that doorway and ended up here! It teleported us or something. But on the plus side, I know where we are and you aren't going to like it."

Andy rolled his eyes. "Ash, chill out. How do you know?" Ashley waved to the sign. They all walked around to see the front of it.

_Welcome to Forks, Washington!_

They all took one look at each other. "Forks?" Jake questioned? "As in from the Twilight series?"

Andy's eyes went wide as he shouted.

"Oh hell no! No freaking way! Please tell me this isn't true!"

CC pointed behind Andy and said "Um, Andy? Does that make it true?"

He turned around, only to be met with a horse-sized wolf with black fur one minute and a tan-skinned man in nothing but shorts in the next.

"Who are you and why are you on our land?"

They all shared a glance again and Andy silently cursed.

"F*ck!"

**A/N: Hey! So I hope you all like the first chapter! I most likely won't be writing more until this weekend. What do you think will happen? Will the man ask why they are dressed so strangely? Does BVB even exist in the Twi-verse? Hit that alert and review button and find out this weekend!**

**Stay beautiful, lovelies!**

**~DesertDarkfire**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! Welcome back! So I'm probably writing most of this in 3****rd**** person because it's easier with so many characters. I hope you enjoy it! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Black Veil Brides or Twilight. If I did…I don't even have to say it. **

Third Person POV

Sam watched them with curious eyes. He had never seen people like them before around here. They all had human eye colors so they were not vampires, not to mention their heartbeats. So he questioned them.

"Where did you come from?" He asked them, sweeping them with a gaze that challenged them to even try lying to him. He could always get the mind reader to question them later. It was Andy who spoke.

"We came from our concert in Atlanta, Georgia with our girlfriends Jaelynn, Chrysta, Emily, Marina and Rachel. We all have sisters. Their names are Holly, Lourdes, Clo, Michelle and Megan. Not to mention Jinxx's cousin came on tour with us too. Her name is Natasha. We walked through a doorway we hadn't seen before backstage and ended up here."

Sam just blinked at their explanation. "And you are?"

Andy snorted, a somewhat unattractive sound. "I am Andy Biersack or otherwise known as Andy Sixx." He pointed to the right of him. "This Ashley Purdy and Jake Pitts." The man in the black leather outfit and makeup pointed next to his left. "And this is Jinxx and CC or Christian Coma." They all made a unified standing. "We are the Black Veil Brides."

Sam skewered each of them with his eyes. "Huh. Never heard of you. What is it, gothic music?" Andy stiffened at that. "It is hard rock with some metal. Got a problem with that?" Sam instantly backed down. It was obvious that these guys cared a lot about their "band".

_Might as well take them to the Cullens, _he thought. _Maybe they will know what to do. _

"Alright then, follow me. You've obviously fallen through some sort of wormhole in the space/time continuum or something. I'm taking you to someone that can help."

CC spoke up. "Oh yeah? And who the hell would that be?"

He answered honestly. "The Cullens."

Andy silently swore again and said to the band, "Could this day get any worse?" Apparently it could because the Cullens were vampires that had not dealt with wormholes, but other vampires had; other vampires known as The Volturi.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jaelynn was sitting on the couch backstage wondering where the guys could have gone. Had they been kidnapped? That was impossible, Chrysta said. With the fact that most of them, with the exception of Jinxx, were 6 feet tall it would be really hard to kidnap 5 fully grown men capable of defending themselves.

Emily sat silently crying to herself. All she wanted was to wrap herself up in Jake's arms and know that he was safe and sound. Marina hoped CC wasn't getting himself into trouble like usual. All Rachel hoped was that Ashley wasn't hurt wasn't hitting on another girl. _He would never do that, _she thought to herself. _He loves me too much. He said so. _All she wanted was to hear him call her babe and have him give her piggyback rides like he does, only for her.

All of a sudden, Emily stood up and declared loudly, "Why don't we just go through the same doorway they did? Look." She pointed to the identical sets of footprints and marched around in her babydoll Black Veil Brides t-shirt, black jeggings and snakeskin boots. "They obviously went through there and didn't come back, which means something prevented them from doing so. I'm going through. Who's with me?"

Jaelynn stood up in her brown fringe booties, Wretched and Divine t-shirt and blue skinny jeans. She looked at Chrysta in her purple liquid leggings, black miniskirt and her We Stitch These Wounds t-shirt and they both nodded. "We'll come with you." Jaelynn said. Marina also stood up in CC's jacket, ripped blue jeans and her "Keep Calm and Set The World On Fire" t-shirt and nodded. "I will too. We need to find them and bring them back. What about you, Rachel?" Rachel was hesitant. The only thing stopping her is where they would end up and how they would get back. Then she remembered Ashley had gone through there and, standing in her leather "Rebels" jacket, black skinny jeans and 4 inch stiletto boots said, "So will I. Let's go, ladies. We have men to bring home. We have to save our Fallen Angels."

And with that, they all walked through the doorway. There was a loud "pop!" and then falling sensations, then they were on solid footing. They had left a note telling the boys' siblings where they went. Now they were thrown into their favorite universe with only one mission.

Save the Black Veil Brides from vampires, werewolves and whatever else might be lurking.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sam had turned back into a wolf and had called the other shifters in, having them carry the men so they could move faster to the Cullen residence.

When they walked up, the Cullens all filed out onto the porch slightly confused. Why would the wolves be bringing their imprints this close to the "enemy"? Then they caught sight of the men riding the wolves and Edward made the first comment.

"Sam, please tell me you have a good reason to be bringing 5 human men in the vicinity of vampires?"

Sam and the other shifters slid the guys off their backs and shifted back saying, "I do. They're not from here. They are part of a band that, as far as I know in this universe, doesn't exist.

They went through a time warp, Edward. They are literally not from this universe."

For the first time in a long time, Edward Cullen swore. "Damn it! It has to be the Volturi. Only they have that kind of power. They must want you for something."

Ashley raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

Edward looked at Bella and the rest of his family and calmly said "I don't know….but we will find out. And we will get you back to your own universe. You have my word on it."

Carlisle looked to Esme, always the gracious hostess and said "You must be tired. Would you like to come in?" They all nodded; wanting to know what these Volturi wanted with them and more importantly, how to get back to their own lives.

Andy stood looking out the window and pondered their current situation. _I just hope the girls don't show up. That would not be beneficial in this place. _

**A/N: So! What did you think? It's different, I know. I was going to wait until the weekend but I couldn't sleep. I hope you like the Volturi plot twist! What could the Volturi possibly want with our beloved band? Stay tuned to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Wow, another chapter! Hope you like it! I've put a little twist in here. XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Black Veil Brides or Twilight.**

Third Person POV

The girls looked around. They were in some sort of a meadow. It was an overcast day, with the foretelling of rain on the horizon. Emily, Jaelynn, Chrysta, Rachel and Marina all looked around.

"Where….are…..we?" Rachel asked in confusion. They all took a good look around and spotted some large paw prints, too large to belong to a normal canine. Jaelynn looked to the east and saw a set of bootprints that didn't look quite right with the landscape. "Hey, those look like Andy's boots! Let's follow that trail. Maybe we can figure out where we are." The girls all nodded and set off in that direction.

About an hour later, they came upon the same sign that Ashley did and gasped in surprise. "FORKS?!" Chrysta shouted deafeningly. They all looked at the sign and nodded, Jaelynn joining in the excitement.

"Guys! I know where we are. _We're in the Twilight universe. _This is awesome! We can meet the Cullens! Oh Oh Oh! Maybe they'll know where the guys went!" Marina, Emily and Rachel all watched in fascination. "It's better than a circus." Emily said. Marina questioned, "How are you so sure that we're in the Twilight world?" Jaelynn raised an eyebrow and said "Where else do you think we would find paw prints from the shifters? Prints that big could only have come from them."

She nodded, her blonde hair bobbing up and down. "Fair enough. Now if you know this universe so well, show us where to go."

Jaelynn and Chrysta smiled. "We don't have to. We're close enough that they will hear us. Watch this."

Jaelynn stepped into the meadow and said "I know there are vampires in the area. I know the Cullens can hear me. We need your help."

They waited and about 5 minutes later two vampires raced to the meadow, stopping just as suddenly as they started. A male who very much resembled a bear with brown hair and muscles everywhere and a blonde who could easily be a supermodel skewered the group, eyes clouded with suspicion.

The blonde spoke first.

"What are you doing here? And how do you know we're vampires?"

Jaelynn spoke next. "Because in my world, we have a book series all about you and movies too! You are Rosalie Hale," her eyebrows shot up to her hairline in shock, "and you are Emmett Cullen. I know your back stories and all about your kind, including The Volturi." They hissed at that but she continued. "And we need your help. Our boyfriends were transported here through some kind of portal and we need to find them."

"Do they look like badasses? You know, leather and makeup and all that?" The girls all nodded. Rosalie and Emmett looked at each other.

"You'll need to come with us. Since you know we're vampires, you know we'll be traveling fast. Let me call a couple other family members to help get you all there."

The girls nodded. Rachel looked at them and started whisper-yelling. "Are you crazy? These guys are vampires! They could have drained you dry!" Emily spoke next. "But they have golden eyes. They don't harm humans." They all looked at her. "What? I've read the books, ok?"

Jaelynn talked to Chrysta and the girls. "Obviously, that could have gone very differently. I had faith it would work out, though." Chrysta just looked at her and shook her head. "Fangirl." She muttered under her breath. "Same to you." She muttered back, giggling.

Emmett got off the phone and said "Ok. So we called some of our family members to get here and carry the rest of you. You will all be safe, do you understand?" They all nodded, when Chrysta pointed her finger at something and what looked like an electric current shot out of her finger. "Whoa! What the heck was that?" Emily looked at her, clueless. "I have no idea! Try it again." She pointed her finger at a tree and the current shot out again, striking the tree and leaving a burn mark. "Holy crap! Why am I shooting electric currents out of my body?" She asked Rosalie. Her hazel eyes flashed with questions.

"I don't know, but maybe Carlisle will be able to tell us." When she finished speaking, a brunette-haired girl, a bronze-haired man and a girl who looked about 17 with the same bronze hair as the man all stopped in front of them. Except for her, they all had golden eyes. The bronze-haired 17 year old girl looked at the taller brunette, who nodded and then began speaking. "I am Renesmee or Nessie for short. This is my mother, Bella and my father Edward. We will help escort you to our house. Your boyfriends are there."

They all grew excited as they climbed on the vampires' backs to be taken to their boyfriends. They would be able to figure out what their guys were doing here.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The vampires burst through the tree line and went straight for the door after letting the girls off their backs. They walked through the door and at that instant, the guys turned around. Andy went up to Jaelynn and hugged her. The other guys followed suit and spoke to her with surprise.

"Jaelynn, what are you doing here?"

She spoke matter-of-factly to him. "We came after you. You disappeared, we followed. We'll always follow you." She smiled up at him and gave him a long, deep kiss. Marina, Emily, Chrysta and Rachel all followed suit.

Carlisle cleared his throat and said "I hate to interrupt, but I think we should figure out why you're here. The only people with this kind of power are The Volturi, but what would they want with a bunch of rock musicians from another universe?"

**A/N: So! How was that? Did you like it? Hate it? Stay tuned for the next one! Stay beautiful, lovelies! **


	4. Chapter 4The Plot Thickens!

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**The usual disclaimer applies.**

Third Person POV

Jane walked into the Kings' chamber, eager to update them on their newest mission.

She opened the door, flinging it wide where Aro spoke to her in a too happy manner. "Ah! Dear Jane, such a surprise. Do you have news about our newest task?" She smiled happily. "I do, Master." He grinned evilly. "Go ahead, my dear."

She smiled back likewise. "The time warp worked. A rock band stepped through, followed by their human girlfriends, one of which seems to be developing powers."

His eyebrows shot up. "Really? Oh, how very interesting! Don't you think so, Caius? Marcus?"

Marcus, looking bored said "I see no significant purpose to this mission." Caius sneered. "To what purpose does this serve, brother? What could you possibly want with a musical band from another universe?"

Aro smiled like a villain at his brothers. "Oh, you'll see. One of them is developing powers, you say?" Jane nodded. "Good! Let us continue to watch them. They might make good vampires if proven useful." Caius glared. "Or just good food."

Aro thought for a moment. "Why don't we send their siblings right to the Cullens' doorstep? I'm sure they won't mind a surprise visit." He gave the command to Dimitiri, who nodded.

"Please go back to watching them, Jane dear."

She gave the Kings one last smile before walking out and said "Yes, Master."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The guys' sisters were coming backstage to see what was taking so long for them to come out and do meet and greets when they saw the note left by their girlfriends.

Holly, Jinxx's younger sister shook her auburn hair out of the way while her green eyes found the paper.

_Hey girls. Something happened to the guys and we had to go after them. Trust us when we say DO NOT, I repeat DO NOT go through the shadowy doorway backstage. It would blow your mind, but it isn't safe._

_We love you guys!_

_Sincerely,_

_Jaelynn_

She threw the paper at the other girls and said "Well that's just freaking perfect!" Finally being 18, she could do whatever she wanted so she lit up a cigarette to take away her stress. 15 year old Megan Pitts came up to her and started scolding her, blue hair falling into her green eyes as she tried to extend her 5'1 stature. "Why the hell are you lighting one up now? Our brothers are MISSING! In the middle of a tour! Screw what the note said; we have to find them! I wanna go through the doorway. Who's with me?"

Andy's 15 year old sister Lourdes was the spitting image of her brother with black, choppy hair and the same piercing blue eyes. She was more cautious.

"I don't know, Megan. It seems kinda fishy to me. Besides, who would be left to manage the smaller aspects of the tour? Keep fans in line? More importantly, keep fans from freaking out when they find out the guys are missing?"

22 year old Michelle Purdy, with her silver hair and hazel eyes was starting to pace. It was one of her nervous habits. Finally, CC's 16 year old sister Clo Coma moved her blonde hair out of her blue eyes and waved her Iphone 5 in the air and said "Hello? Has anybody tried texting them? Maybe wherever they are, they still get service."

Lourdes bit her lip and said "Ok, I'll try and text Andy. If he answers, we stay. If not, we go after them. Deal?" All the girls nodded their heads.

Natasha, Jinxx's 23 year old cousin piped in. "Well if you go, I do too. Someone's got to look after you guys." She moved her coffee brown hair back from her face, exposing her vivacious brown eyes, daring anybody to disagree with her.

They all accepted and Lourdes began to text her brother.

_Hey bro, where r u? Just curious. (: -L_

They waited 5 minutes and there was no answer, which they thought was weird. Andy always answered.

"Alright girls, let's go! Remember, we don't know where we are going to end up so STAY TOGETHER. You know, buddy system and all that. If we get separated, use your cells and call. Got it?" Natasha said.

They all nodded and stepped through. As soon as the scene settled around them, they all stared in shock. Lourdes was the first one to speak.

"Why are we in front of the Cullen house?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Edward heard their minds before he heard their voices, and was surprised to hear them call his family by name. Not wanting to leave them out in the cold, he stepped outside to welcome them. As soon as he did, Megan promptly fangirled and said "Oh….its…its Edward! EdwardEdwardEdward…" Then she fainted, but before she could hit the ground, Edward caught her.

The rest just stared at him with their mouths popping open and closed like goldfish.

He spoke to them in a soothing tone. "Hello. I take it you are the rockstars' siblings?" They all nodded. Holly was the bold one and said "So….you're Edward Cullen." He nodded. She smiled graciously. "Hi. I'm Holly Ferguson, but my friends call me Holly Gummybear. I'm 18 years old. This is Lourdes Biersack," she pointed to the black-haired blue-eyed girl. "She is 15 years old." Then she pointed to two girls, one blonde-haired and blue-eyed and the other silver-haired and hazel-eyed. "This is Clo Coma and Michelle Purdy. They are CC's and Ashley's younger sisters. Clo is 16 and Michelle is 22." Next she pointed to a brown-haired, brown-eyed girl. "This is Natasha Finlay, Jinxx's cousin. She's 23 years old. And the blue-haired, green-eyed girl that fainted? Her name is Megan Pitts. She's Jake's younger sister. She's 15 years old. We are the siblings of the Wild Ones." Edward's eyebrow jerked up in confusion. "It's a nickname." Holly explained.

"Now that you know all of us, we need to know. Are our brothers here?"

Edward nodded and said "Follow me. There's a lot we need to catch you up to speed on depending on how much you know."

With that, he walked into the house where the girls immediately started chastising them.

Emily was the first to yell at them. "Seriously? We tell you to stay away and you follow anyway? What is the matter with you guys?!"

Jaelynn came up to them with concern in her eyes. "Honestly guys. It isn't safe for you here. You obviously know what universe we're in based on Megan's reaction. You have to know that there's other problems going on with this."

The guys were all glaring silently in that big brother way, which the girls ignored.

Holly just yelled right back. "And what did you expect us to do? Our brothers left us in the middle of a tour for goodness sakes. Did you expect us to sit idly by while our brothers were in trouble?" As she was yelling at the guys' girlfriends, she started to hover in the air which made her shriek in surprise. "Wha-What's happening?! I'm floating!"

As soon as she started to freak out, she dropped onto the ground on her feet. Natasha went to help her by moving a chair out of the way when it moved by itself. She stopped for a minute and raised her hand at the chair. It moved again and she shrieked as well.

"HOLY CRAP! Why did that chair move? I didn't even touch it!"

Carlisle looked at Edward, who spoke low enough only for him to hear. "We need to call Eleazar. Something beyond our control is happening, and we need to figure out what."

Carlisle agreed and dialed his personal number, hoping he wasn't busy.

The girls were arguing with their brothers, when Jake pointed at Ashley and said, "It was his fault."

Michelle got in his face and said, "Ashley! You have some explaining to do! NOW SPILL!"

He weakly shrugged and said, "It seemed like a good idea at the time?" She ripped into him for it which he took like a trooper.

**A/N: DUH DUH DUHHHHHHH! Didn't expect that, did you? I gave you guys' cool powers. XD I will give more powers out next chapter. What do you think The Volturi wants with them? Stay tuned to find out! Oh and sorry if I got ages/descriptions wrong. I was making them up as I went along.**

**Stay beautiful lovelies! Never give in. 3**


	5. A Siren, Flight and Shockwaves, oh my!

Third Person POV

Eleazar answered as soon as he saw who it was. "Carlisle! To what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call? Are you planning a visit?"

He heard Carlisle hesitate. "Not exactly, Eleazar. I'm afraid your…..assistance is required down here." That instantly put him on edge. "Oh? And why do you need me? Trouble with newborns again?"

He could hear him breathing on the other end of the line, though it was unnecessary. "Look, would you be able to come down here for about a week?" Eleazar sighed and said "Let me speak with Carmen for a moment. I'm sure she'll say yes." Carlisle heard him ask Carmen and he heard her say yes. "Alright Carlisle, I'll be there in 5 hours." He nodded gratefully. "Thank you, Eleazar. Things are getting….strange around here." He watched as Natasha shattered another glass while trying to pick it up with her mind.

Eleazar hung up, after which Carlisle turned to the group currently gathered in his home. Holly and Natasha were out back practicing with their new powers, trying to work out the kinks. Renesmee was enjoying telling everyone her story. Megan already knew of course, due to having been a fan a couple of years prior but let her display her gift anyway.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The guys and girls were getting hungry so the Cullens decided to make a quick shopping trip. They of course bought loads of junk food which everyone dove into at once. Megan had just taken her last bite of Doritos, when she laughed at something funny that Jake said and clapped. When she clapped, all the lights in the room instantly shattered and there was a ripple in the air. Everyone went quiet and then screamed. Bella shouted at human level, "GUYS! It's ok. We'll get the flashlights." They went and distributed them, after which they all looked at a shocked Megan.

"Someone PLEASE tell me what the hell that was?" She looked at Edward as if he might know the answer. He answered her with a guess. "It looked like you created a shockwave with your hands." Megan was starting to freak out, when there was a knock on the door.

Eleazar was here.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He walked in and was immediately assaulted with everyone's blossoming and underlying powers. He held his head, almost in pain.

He marched straight to the vampire in charge and said "Carlisle, I want answers and I want them now! These are clearly humans so they shouldn't have gifts. Yet they do! What is happening here?"

Carlisle sat him down and explained how everyone had gotten there and in turn, began to explain what Eleazar was doing there.

"You see everyone. Eleazar is obviously a vampire like us, but he has a gift; he can tell you what all of yours are and what they do." Everyone gasped and Eleazar began barking orders like he used to in The Volturi.

"Alright. Everyone wait outside the door. I'm going to tell you what your power or potential power is and then I will give you instructions on how to practice it. Understand?" They all nodded.

He pointed to Megan and said "We'll start with you.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Eleazar lined her up on the wall and then stared at her for about five seconds, then began speaking. "Your power is the ability to create shockwaves with your hands in a single clap. It's a very impressive talent and can be a great offensive weapon. You can master it by measuring the power of your claps. Got it?"

She nodded and next up was Holly. She walked into the room in a leather mini-skirt, 4-inch stilettos and a Pierce The Veil t-shirt with the BVB rosary around her neck. She walked with confidence, her auburn hair shining in the sunlight coming through the window and green eyes radiant with mischief.

He sat her down and after staring, said "Your power is the power of flight. It will take extensive practice to be able to fly great distances but once you are able to do so, no one will ever be able to catch you. Understand?" She nodded and pretty much floated out of the room in pure happiness.

Eleazar sighed. "Ok, I'll take one more person and then you should all get to sleep. Deal?" They all nodded. "After that, we can continue this tomorrow." He pointed at Andy. "I'll take you."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Andy sat down and since they were outside, he lit a cigarette. He knew Jaelynn wished he'd quit but for now, he keep doing it. Eleazar stared at him for 5 seconds and then said "I've never seen this one before, but given the fact that you are a musician it shouldn't surprise me." Andy looked shocked.

"What? What is my power?"

Eleazar sighed. "You are the safe human equivalent of a Siren. Well, as safe as a Siren can be. When you sing, it will act as a lure to draw people in. Unless the person has an extremely strong will, they will not be able to resist you. It will pretty much be the end of anyone who doesn't like your music."

Andy jumped in the air and shouted "YES! That is fricking awesome! Hey Jaelynn! Want to test out my new Siren powers?" He said suggestively.

Eleazar just rolled his eyes. _3 down and 11 to go_, he thought.


	6. More Powers Abound!

**A/N: Hey all! Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**The usual disclaimer applies.**

Eleazar came into the kitchen the next morning and immediately got down to business. He looked around the room and pointed at the remaining 11 people who still had powers to be classified. "Alright. I will take three people this morning, 4 people this afternoon and the 4 remaining people this evening. Sound good to everyone?" They all nodded with eagerness.

Eleazar pointed at Jaelynn and said "We'll start with you. Yours is…..interesting." She nodded with wide eyes and followed him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He sat her down to explain the ins and outs of her would-be power. "Here's the thing, Jaelynn. I don't know how to tell you this but….you have the abilities of a shifter." Her mouth dropped open wide and she said "What? How?" She brushed her blonde and purple hair back in disbelief.

He shrugged and said "I'm not quite sure. Technically, none of you should have powers like this. My only theory is that since you are from a different universe, you somehow disrupted the time/space continuum. Other than that, I have no idea. I do know one thing, however; If Aro discovers your powers, you will all be in danger. He is a collector, of sorts. He collects people with rare and powerful talents. You must keep these powers a secret. Do you understand?" She nodded in earnest.

They sat back down and she said "So, do you have any idea what my shifter form will be?" He looked at her, golden eyes wide with worry. "That seems to be the problem. I don't have any idea. It could be anything; real or mythical, though the former happens more than the latter. We shall see. I do know that you will have much of the same powers as the shifters. Best to talk to them when it happens."

"Ok. Who do you want me to send in next?"

He thought for a moment and said, "How about that Jinxx fellow? I'm sure he's dying to know what his gift is."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jinxx walked into the room they were using for the classifying, which was actually Carlisle's study. They had moved everything out of the way to make sure there would be no accidents with people's new abilities. He went and sat down in the chair, hoping this wouldn't take long. He actually wanted to spend some quality time with Chrysta and help her get acquainted with her new power. He knew it was stressing her out.

He sat down in front of Eleazar, who began speaking to him after analyzing him like everyone else. "You are The Mystic. You have the power to create fire anytime you wish. You might want to use caution around here with that one due to us being flammable. Can you handle that?" Jinxx nodded. "Yeah, I can. I'll practice with the Quileutes. It's safer there." Eleazar nodded as well. "Fair enough. Can you send in…what's her name…Lourdes?" Jinxx said sure and went ahead and sent her in. _This was going to be interesting, _he thought.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lourdes walked in, blue eyes wide with fear at the thought of being alone with a vampire. But she knew her big brother was in the other room and that these vampires were the ones with a sense of right and wrong. _I am safe, _she thought. _I am safe. _She walked in and sat down, looking up silently.

Eleazar went up to her and gently said "Are you scared of me?" She nodded and said "How did you know?" He smirked and said "That's your power. You are telepathic. Similar to Edward, only you can also project your thoughts to other people. Like reverse mind-reading. You can also control yours with time.

Her eyes lit up and she flipped her hair back. "Awesome! Hey Andy! I'll bet I can guess whatever you are thinking right now!" She skipped out of the room happily while Eleazar shook his head. He decided to take a break to tell the gathered of his suspicions.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He finally had them all seated and ready to listen when he revealed his thoughts to them. "So here's what I think; I think The Volturi is 100% responsible for this. For bringing you here, you all developing gifts, the whole bit. And I think they are after you. I believe Aro is trying to add to his collection. The man is obsessed with power and that is the only way he achieves it, especially with the Witch Twins."

Jasper had a deep frown on his face and seemed disturbed. "But Eleazar, it's been 7 years since we heard from The Guard. What would they want from us now? We have not broken any laws. Once again, they seek a way to destroy us!" Eleazar agreed, saddened by this development. "I'm afraid so, Jasper. My point is this, my gifted mortals; are you willing to fight?

Are you willing to do whatever it takes to maintain your freedom?"

He was surprised when everyone showed their approval.

He smiled and said "Well then, we should finish classifying your powers and get you started with training." He pointed to Ashley and said "I'll take you." Ashley just smiled and said "Hell yeah. I'll bet I get something awesome." Rachel shook her head and rolled her eyes and said "Don't count on it, Outlaw."

**A/N: Hey! So, did you like it? Sorry it's short. I'm just doing a quick update for now. I'll write more this weekend, k?**

**Stay beautiful, lovelies! Never give in. :) **

**~DesertDarkfire~**


	7. An Unusual Shift

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it's been forever and a day. :P I had a little bit of writer's block. But as I sit writing this at 3:30 AM, I realize I'm glad I had to wait, because I had a friend help me come up with awesome powers. :) Hope you like it! **

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing recognizable belongs to me.**

Ashley walked behind the gifted vampire with all his senses on high alert. One wrong move and he could be dead faster than he could blink. Of course, these vampires wouldn't harm a human so there was nothing to fear. Ashley took a seat in Carlisle's chair, noticing it was leather. He sat back and just waited while Eleazar assessed him.

He looked him square in the eyes and said "You are The Deviant. You have the power to create illusions, be they audio or visual. If you're not careful, that could get you both into and out of trouble." Ashley nodded, walked out and sitting next to Rachel said "Hey Rachel! I did get something cool. I'll bet your power isn't as badass as mine." She looked up at him from underneath her black and blue hair and said"Pfft. Please, you wish." After that, she gave him a quick kiss.

Eleazar looked around the room. He still had 6 powers to identify and provide background for.

It was going to be a long day. He walked straight for Emily Pitts, with her red hair and steel grey eyes and said "You're next."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Emily walked to the chair that everyone had been using and sat down gently. She stared thoughtfully at Eleazar and waited for him to speak. He REALLY wasn't expecting this one.

"I'm not sure…how extraordinary. It's not possible…but it is!"

She gave him a worried glance and said "What? What's not possible?" He smiled exceptionally wide. "You, my dear. You are of the Fae. You are a Faerie, like the legends of old. You have an inner light filled with magic. If you summon it, your light will physically manifest and explode out of the palms of your hands. You will also have wings. What color and size they will be, I'm not sure but I can tell you one thing; you won't be disappointed."

She grew delighted. Emily _loved _Faeries, always had. Now she had her wish of finally being one. While she fantasized about what her wings would look like, Eleazar sent her on her way and asked her to send in Michelle Lu, also known as Michelle Purdy.

The Deviant's sister.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Michelle was a little curious as to what her gift would be, but not much. She would be thankful with anything she got, ideally. She followed the drill and Eleazar studied her intensely.

"Now here's something that never happens. You have the exact same power as Benjamin from the Egyptian coven, but with a twist. You can actually manifest the elements." Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "Say you needed water in the desert. You could create the water that you needed, all by using the power of your mind. It will be more physically draining to create an element rather than influence one, but you can do both with time."

Satisfied with what she was told, she walked out and informed Clo Coma, Rachel Varnish and Marina Ashton that they were up next. Eleazar was saving Jake Pitts for last because before he could tell him what his power was, he had to make sense of it himself first.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jaelynn was in the kitchen getting ready to walk outside and get some fresh air, when Andy stopped her.

"Jaelynn, where are you going? You can't just walk outside here. This isn't our home and we don't know if you are safe here." That made her pissed and she said "I'll do whatever the hell I please, Andrew Biersack. I know this universe better than you ever will and you can't stop me! I'm your girlfriend, not your minion. I'll go wherever I please, whenever I please. And no one, especially you IS GOING TO STOP ME!" As she had been getting angrier, she failed to notice she had been practically vibrating with her anger. Megan saw it however and immediately knew what was happening. She shouted "Everybody move! Jaelynn, OUTSIDE NOW!"

She couldn't move due to being frozen with rage, so Megan dragged her outside and quickly jumped away just as Jaelynn let out a painful scream. It quickly changed to a horse's neighing as she exploded into her shifter form. It was not one they were expecting. Actually the whole group, Eleazar included had no idea that this form even existed.

It was magnificent, like it sprang out of a storybook. She had lean, elongated legs for running, a long, teal and purple-colored mane and tail that flowed like a waterfall, eyes so deep a shade of blue that they looked like they could hold the knowledge of the cosmos. And finally, her form itself. She wasn't just a horse; she was a unicorn with pegasus wings, her coat a pearly silver in the sunlight. Her horn gleamed whenever the sun hit it just right. Her head jerked around in wide-eyed fear at what had just happened. Randomly, she looked left. Alternatively, she looked to the right. _She must be hearing the mind link with the shifters, _Chrysta thought. Another thing she noticed was Jaelynn's clothes weren't in shreds. Her clothes had actually _shifted with her. _

Chrysta tried to approach her, but nearly startled her into flying away. She turned to Andy, who immediately began singing to calm her as he approached.

_So here I write my lullaby, to all the lonely ones. Remember as you learn to try, to be the one you love. So I can take this pen, and teach you how to live. What is left unsaid, the greatest gift I give._

By this point, he had become close enough to touch her head. He stopped and let her sniff his hand and after accepting his touch, gently rubbed her ears and began to speak to her. "Jaelynn, are you in there?" She dipped her head gracefully and evidently did something that shocked Andy. "What the hell was that?" She nudged his shoulders. "You….you can communicate with me?" Again she nodded. "That is fucking awesome! Do you know how to shift back?" She shook her head but apparently said something else in her mind. Holly tilted her head and said "Translation please? I don't speak unicorn."

Andy gave it to her.

"She can't figure out how to change back. We need to call the shifters. But while you make that call, we are going to test out her awesome wings. Call us when they get here."

And with that, Jaelynn let Andy hop onto her back and raced off into the sky, leaving the others speechless before calling Sam Uley and Jacob Black. This was just something they would have to see to believe. Eleazar walked into the house muttering to himself.

"Extraordinary, truly extraordinary."

**A/N: So, there you go! I hope you liked it and hope you continue to read to see what happens next!**

**Stay beautiful, lovelies!**

**~DesertDarkfire~**


	8. Seeking Sanctuary

**A/N: Hey everybody. Hope you enjoy this update! I'm sorry it's going so long between updates but my life is really crazy right now. I will update as often as I can. Love you all. **

**~DesertDarkfire~ 3**

Rylyn POV

I was sitting in the cell getting ready to pace once again, when Santiago decided he was thirsty and went to go hunt. _Perfect! That will both distract Aro and allow me to escape. Count in 5…4….3….2…1. _I blitzed over to the door of the cell which normally would have been a problem, except for one thing; I am a gifted vampire. I have the gift of molecular manipulation, meaning I can basically change anything into whatever I want simply by switching the molecules. I hadn't been using my power lately, so I had extra reserves of energy to draw on.

I concentrated, flinging my rainbow-hued hair out of my face. I called up my gift and with that, transformed the nearest torture device into an exact copy of a skeleton key. I inserted it into the lock, twisted it and being as quick and quiet as possible, raced through the castle. I was outside and nearly a mile away before I heard the Kings scream in frustration. In 10 minutes, I was halfway to the Mediterranean coast. _I have to make it into the sea. If I get there, I'll have the advantage and they won't catch me there. I can swim to America. _As I went over my travel plans, it occurred to me EXACTLY where I could go.

I had briefly overheard the Kings' talking about the Cullens having new visitors and how they would make excellent vampires, due to forming gifts while still being human. My silver eyes darted around my surroundings, sparing no detail. I breathed a sigh of relief as the azure blue waters of the Mediterranean Sea came into view. After detecting no one, I dived in. I immediately began swimming west towards America. If I could get to the Cullens', I would be safe. Aro had no reason to think I would go there.

_Unless he has spies. _The thought wasn't completely unlikely, after all. He was one of the rulers of vampire kind. I didn't think he should be, but what did my opinion matter?

I concentrated on my course of direction and for the next two days, swam to America. I came ashore in North Carolina and instantly set off at a sprint. I had gained a lot of ground and I didn't intend to lose it. I began thinking if the Cullens would even help me.

_They will once they hear my story._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I was thinking over what I was going to say, when a sign came into view. It just barely peeked through the trees I was currently running through. _Welcome to Forks! _It said. I took a deep breath in through my nose and instantly smelled vampire trails all over the place. _I'm close. I can smell it. _I was nearing their house, or at least I think I was, when I saw a blur rush past me. Was the guard catching up with me? Then I saw a flash of black fur jump in front of me, forcing me to stop to avoid hitting him. He looked at me and snarled. He darted behind a tree and came back out, but as a man. _That's strange, _I thought. _These must be the shifters Aro was mentioning. _I immediately spoke to him to calm his nerves, my voice thick with my British accent that I had managed to retain from when I was human.

"I mean you no harm. I seek sanctuary with the Cullens. I am on the run from The Volturi and seek a place for protection." He looked at me and tilted his head in what appeared to be confusion. "You are a vampire, yet your eyes are neither golden nor crimson. Why are yours silver?" I spoke sincerely, hoping to make it to the Cullens' house in one piece. "I drink mostly animal blood but sometimes I supplement with human blood as well." He stiffened at this, but I explained. "I only drink from humans that are dying from old age or disease, no other kinds. I will not harm a healthy human. My life was taken from me by force and I will not cause the same fate for another."

He seemed satisfied by my answer. "Very well. We will allow you to pass, but only with an escort. Paul?" A smoky gray wolf stepped out from the trees and nodded her head. "Call to Jacob. He can escort…..what is your name?" "Rylyn." "He can escort Rylyn to the Cullens' house. I'm sure Carlisle will be able to help her." The one called Paul sounded a howl, a signal to this Jacob fellow. The tan-skinned man turned back to me and said "Carlisle has some guests at his house. A majority of them are human. Can you handle that, Rylyn?" I looked at him, a little insulted. "Of course I can." He nodded his head at me just as a russet-colored wolf approached us. The way he walked with his head held high, I could instantly tell he was an alpha. The man said "Jacob, this vampire needs to be escorted to the Cullens'. She has some….circumstances that require protection. Can you do that?" The wolf nodded his head and jerked it to the west, indicating that we should continue on.

So I followed him, hoping that for once in my existence, I could say what I needed to without screwing it up.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

We were there in 5 minutes and I could hear the conversations going on. I could also detect 17 heartbeats, some of which were stronger than others. One of them sounded like a bird's wings fluttering. _Based on the sounds, I'd say there are 5 males and the rest are female. The faster heartbeat though, I'm not sure what that is. _I walked up to the door in anticipation while Jacob walked in like he owned the place. "Hey Carlisle? You have a visitor." Carlisle raced down the stairs and looking at me, said "Can I help you?" I began to speak, praying to whatever deity was listening that I could get the words out.

"My name is Rylyn Bennet. I seek protection from the Volturi. I need your help." He seemed stunned, but invited me in. "I'm not sure what we can do, but why don't you tell us what brought you here."

I looked around at the 16 humans and the girl who was apparently half human, though I wasn't quite sure how that was possible, and began my story.

"It all started in on my 23rd birthday when I met a vampire.

His name was Dimitiri."

All their eyebrows shot up.

_Oh boy, _I thought. _Here we go._


	9. Rylyn's Story

**Rylyn POV**

I took a deep breath and delved deep into my past, which seemed so long ago.

"It was a beautiful day in London. I had just turned 23 that day and was loving life, when I spotted him. At first, I fancied him because he was handsome. He had an angular profile with extremely pale skin and was very thin, but wiry. I was laughing at something my best friend Ember said, when he looked at me, then darted away. It seemed like one minute he was there and gone the next. I immediately knew that something wasn't right."

They were all listening earnestly, so I continued.

"I looked around wildly, trying to catch another glimpse of him. I got none that day, so Ember and I went home to my flat and went to bed. I woke up the next morning at 5AM sharp, which was odd. I thought _I don't have to be at work today._ I went into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee when I heard a light knocking on my door. I remember thinking no one in their right minds would be up this early, but I answered the door anyway. I wish I hadn't."

FLASHBACK

"Good morning to you miss! I'm sorry to bother you like this, but I seem to be having car trouble. Would you mind helping me?"

I looked at him and realized he was the man I saw yesterday in downtown London! _How did he know where I live? _I didn't pay any mind though, because it was well known around the city that I was a genius with cars. Being a genuinely nice person, I went to help him out. I put on my Nike tennis shoes, motorbike jacket and my silver locket that was given to me by my mother. Thinking nothing of it, I wrote a quick note for Ember telling her where I'd gone. Just before running out the door, I also grabbed my iPod. It was beat up and old, but I had taken care of it for 5 years and loved it to death.

"Sure thing, Mr.?" "He looked at me with his sunglasses on and spoke his name. "Dimitiri, Dimitiri Volturi. And yours?" "Rylyn Bennet." I looked down and blushed. "Well, it's very nice to meet you Mr. Volturi." He nodded and said "Likewise." I looked at him again curiously. He had an accent that I couldn't name. Whatever it was, it certainly wasn't British. I threw one last look around my flat, hoping Ember wouldn't worry too much while I was gone.

We walked down the dusty road I lived on and supposedly reached where his car had stalled, but there was no car. I instantly turned around and my sentence was cut off before I could finish saying it. "Where is your—ahh!" I felt something sharp slice through my neck and instinctively tried to get away, when an even worse pain started. It felt like fire racing through my veins and I started thrashing from the intensity when he bound and gagged me and smiled, voice filled with evil. "Can't have you attracting attention and getting us killed before you make the Change, now can we Rylyn? Aro will be very anxious to see you upon awakening."

I was slowly panicking inside my own head. The Change? Aro? Awakening? What the hell was this guy on? Did he think he was royalty or something?

That's when I noticed something.

He had no heartbeat.

What the bloody hell?

He was also running so fast that I had to close my eyes to avoid getting sick. After about 2 days but really felt like years of forcing myself to remain conscious, he slowed down and I heard his steps clicking against what sounded like cement. I briefly opened my eyes and it was cobblestone. It was nighttime and we were DEFINITELY not in London anymore. I closed my eyes once again because the pain increased exponentially. I wanted to scream so badly, but it did no good. Dimitiri put me on his back and raced through what looked like a castle until we got to an elevator and he gently shoved me inside.

I could finally see his eyes for the first time; they were a bright, bloody crimson. _No wonder he covered them up, _I thought. I sunk to the floor in pain and defeat. He was probably going to go torture me and then kill me, especially with me knowing that he was a monster. We reached the top floor and at this point, I could barely walk. He forced me to stand up and walk forward. We continued like this for about 500 feet, I noted. We reached a set of ornate, wooden double doors and he pushed them open with his fingertips. My eyes widened as the pain increased yet again and I was marched into a long, dimly lit corridor like a pig for the slaughter. At least, that's what it felt like.

What looked like a throne room came into view and in it were more creatures that looked like Dimitiri. Pale skin, red eyes and looks so evil that I shuddered. The man on the throne in the center of the trio on what looked oddly reminiscent of a pedestal approached us.

He was obviously in charge, this long-haired, red-eyed man, if you could call him a man. Personally, I thought he looked like he belonged in an insane asylum. He came up to me and grabbed my bound hand, pausing for a few minutes. He glared at Dimitiri with barely contained malice.

"Dimitiri! Why have you bound and gagged her? You know I instructed you to bring her _peacefully. _This—" he pointed at my current state "is not peaceful. I am so sorry, my dear." He untied my bonds and after he released my gag, I spit at him.

"Go rot in hell." I said. I then collapsed to the floor, in too much pain to do anything else.

END FLASHBACK

"I supposedly burned for another day and when I woke up, I tried to attack anyone that touched me. Being as my last human memory is being taken from my home and kidnapped, that shouldn't be surprising to you all. It turned out the reason Aro wanted me was that I was supposed to be gifted, and I am." I realized I was shaking with sobs, unable to shed tears. The man in a leather vest, skintight leather pants and with black makeup on his face was obviously human. He came up to me and said "I'm really sorry that happened to you. I'm glad you were able to get away." I calmed down and looked at him, _really _looked at him and promptly, as humans say "fangirled".

"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! You are Andy Biersack! You guys are BLACK VEIL BRIDES! AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He rapidly backed up and spoke to Carlisle. "How does she know us? I thought we didn't exist in this universe." He was a little agitated.

Carlisle spoke to him honestly. "We did some research and apparently, you do. Though you are still musicians, you are much bigger and therein lies the problem. If you were to run into yourselves, theoretically you would cause a rift in your own lives in the time/space continuum and would cease to exist. I think it's safe to say that it would not end well."

Andy just said "Well, damn. No wonder you've been so insistent about us staying here." Carlisle nodded and Edward began speaking to me.

"Here's the thing, Rylyn. I'm not sure what you do or don't know what happened 7 years ago with us and the Volturi, but do you know what they are after now?"

I nodded and said "Yes. And that's why I'm seeking sanctuary with you. With my gift and all your developing ones, we should be able to take them down once and for all."

"They want all of you to join the guard. And this time, if I heard correctly, they won't back off so easy."

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you liked it and I will try and update again this week. Until then, stay beautiful lovelies!**

**~DesertDarkfire~**


End file.
